


Celebrating the end of the exams

by fock_chernobyl



Series: Sobbe drabbles [2]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Can’t stop kissing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans In Love, just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fock_chernobyl/pseuds/fock_chernobyl
Summary: Just Sander picking Robbe up from school and them being cute
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Sobbe drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Celebrating the end of the exams

**Author's Note:**

> english isn’t my first language (and i am actually really bad in it). so forgive me for grammatical mistakes!

The winter breeze was floating through the air when Robbe walked out of the entrance of his school. The coldness made his whole body shiver in response and a reddish glow appeared on the tip of his nose.

The excitement that Robbe was feeling, made him right away thrilled. He waited the whole exam period for this day: the beginning of the Christmas break. This meant that he could stay two weeks long, every day as long as he wanted, with Sander. He could not wait to celebrate for the second time Christmas and New Year together.

Sander had asked him to meet up this evening. He would take Robbe out for a date, things he had planned were still a surprise. But for the small boy it didn’t really matter what they were going to do. The only thing he wanted, was to spend the rest of the day with his favorite person.

He felt two hands coming behind him, covering his eyes. The lips of the person tickled on the sensitive spot by his earlobe and Robbe couldn't hold back a giggle. 'Guess who I am.'

There was no chance that Robbe didn't know who he was. He recognized the smell of lavender and blossom, the feeling of the soft kisses on his neck, the sound of his deep voice, and the way he treated him as the most precious guy on the earth.

The small boy turned around, an aphrodisiac effect mixed with fireworks were glowing inside his stomach when he saw his boyfriend standing in front of him. His brown hair was covered in Robbe's red beanie and the feeling of being loved flew around in his veins. The arms on his waist pulled him closer. He could notice the laugh lines under his eyes which made him even more gorgeous.

'Hi, cutie,' Sander greeted, brushing the tip of his nose against his one. A rose-colored blush spread around Robbe's cheeks when he heard the nickname he always called him. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a few seconds. 'How was your last exam?'

'Good, but I missed you,' he answered, his thumb stroking Sander's warm, damp bottom lip. His heart fluttered when his tongue smoothly touched it. 'I couldn't stop thinking about you.'

Sander’s green eyes flickered on his face and gazed a little too long on his mouth. His boyfriend smiled lovely at him while pressing their nose deeper together. 'I missed you so much too,' he replied, his voice strawberry sweet. 'So much, baby.'

Even though his whole body shivered at the words Sander told him, he started giggling. His nail on Sander’s mouth was going downwards and his bottom lip curved puffy. 'I thought we were meeting later today?'

'Yeah but -' he interrupted himself, locking his gaze with Robbe's when he started to move his hands that were laying on his hip towards his back. 'I wanted to see you so badly. Is that okay?'

Robbe shifted his face a bit away from him, - what made his boyfriend groan in response - while nodding his head. His hands moved towards the sensitive, tanned skin on the curves from Sander's neck, gently outlining his adam apple with one of his index fingers. 'Yes, I am happy you're here now.'

Sander rested his forehead against him and their chests melted together. He looked down at the small boy’s lips through his black eyelashes, almost asking for permission. Robbe's lips parted when he felt the breath of Sander on his mouth, grazing against them teasingly. 

'Sander,' he sighed in the corner of his mouth, asking for more. 'Please.'

He felt how Sander guided himself toward the younger boy his bottom lip, tugging it in with his teeth, while Robbe whined soft sounds into his mouth. His hands found the collar of his leather jacket, which held him steady when his knees wanted to give in.

Sander softly pulled away after a few seconds, admiring the way his boyfriend couldn't open his eyes right away. Robbe flickered a few times with his lashes before giving the artist a warm smile which he returned.

‘Are we going home?'

It was mind-blowing how the artist let him feel like they were in their own world every time their gaze met each other. It felt like they were the only persons that existed. 

Nobody could let him feel the way Sander did, and he didn't even want to. He was Robbe's first boyfriend, but also the only one he would ever have.

He left lots of little kisses on Sander's puffy rose-colored lips before he mumbled a "yes" into his mouth. He could feel how Sander tried not to smile, but he failed miserably. 

'We really have to go,' he murmured bittersweet. 'I will give you more kisses when we are home.' 

Robbe looked adoringly at the soft look on his face, only meant for him to be seen. He reached out for Sander's wrist, grazing the freckles on his skin, before curling their fingers together.

'You promise?'

He took his hands towards his mouth, planting his warm lips on the beauty mark on one of his knuckles before looking into Sander's green eyes. The small boy saw him nodding, staring at his face. 'I promise.'

The agreement they made convinced the small boy to follow him. Even though they both knew that Robbe would follow his boyfriend everywhere. They walked through the snowy streets, stealing light kisses from each other before they started a make-out session. It almost took them an hour to go home. 

Sander gave him all the kisses he wanted when they were at his place, even if that meant eating burned pancakes as dinner.

A snowstorm took over the city. They couldn't go to the skating rink Sander had planned for the night, which meant they had to watch a movie while sharing blankets and drinking hot chocolate that his mother made for them. 

At the end of the day, they set up Ziggy - that’s how they called their cactus - in the corner of Sander’s room as decorating for the holidays. His parents were teasing them the whole time with it, but they didn't care. They were just two dorks who were hopeless in love, celebrating the time of their life.


End file.
